Nothing, Something, Anything
by tvaddict23
Summary: GSR Season 6 relationship arc. How things may have happened only rated M cause of the 'action' in Anything


**NOTHING, SOMETHING, ANYTHING**

**DISCLAIMER** – All CSI characters belong to Anthony Zuicker, Alliance Atlantis, CBS et al. Lines from '**Butterflied**' taken directly from the episode written by David Rambo, and a damn good episode it was too.

**A/N** – Originally a stand-alone story – 'Nothing'. Have added some more to the story to round it out. Kind of a time line with-in the season 6 arc.

With the exception of **Butterflied**, **Bodies in Motion** and **Way to Go**, there are no episodes represented or implied in this fic.

If you recognise any of the prose in 'Anything', it's because it's loosely based on the song by **Maroon 5** – '**Sunday Morning**'.

Anyway, enough with the A/N and on with the story, and as always reviews are very appreciated.

* * *

**NOTHING **

Sara watched Grissom through the two-way mirror. The suspect they'd been after for the past month was finally in custody. Brass was sitting to one side while Grissom did the talking.

Bradley Thomas was a big man, almost 6'8, not someone who could easily disappear into a crowd, yet he'd eluded them for a long time. Bradley was agitated to the extreme, but Grissom as always was cucumber cool.

He sat in the chair facing Bradley whose considerable forearms, were flexing wildly. His hands clenched into white knuckled fists as Grissom taunted him.

She'd only ever seen three suspects that weren't rattled by Grissom's unique interview method; indeed they'd been able to rattle him. He was usually able to prod the offenders' soft underbelly until they snapped.

The correct words made Bradley leap from the chair, lightening fast making a grab for Grissom. As fast as he was though, Brass was quicker.

Mostly unnoticed until then, Brass sprung from his chair grabbing the beefy forearm and giving it an expert twist bringing the mountain of a man down within seconds. Moments later he was backed up by two uniformed officers who securely handcuffed the prisoner.

Sara let out the breath she realised she'd been holding. It wasn't the first time Grissom had done something rash like that. A memory started bubbling its way to the surface. A memory that never had far to go as it was ALWAYS near the surface.

The interrogation that hadn't been violent, tense **or** successful, but something Grissom had said in that interview had never left her mind. Oh, she'd been able to bury it, but never get totally rid of it.

Dr Lurie had been standing at the exit to the interrogation room, a slowly disappearing sneer on his face as Grissom began to hit the proverbial nail on the head. _'Somebody young and beautiful shows up. Somebody we could care about. She offers us a new life with her, but we have a big decision to make, right? Because we have to risk everything we've worked for in order to have her. I couldn't do it…'_

Those lines kept her awake at night. _'I couldn't do it…'_ especially, rattling around in her subconscious long after she'd fallen asleep, on countless nights.

Sara flinched when Grissom entered the observation room. He'd softened the criminal and it was now up to Brass to finish things up. As he moved to stand next to her, Sara felt an almost overwhelming anger. How was it possible that this man could stare down any criminal, witness the most gruesome of images, had had bombs detonate within mere feet of him, been shot at and attacked by perpetrators, but he couldn't admit that he felt something…**anything** for her.

"You're a fucking coward Grissom," she spoke barely under her breath.

A little startled Grissom turned to her. "What did you say?"

Sara turned and walked to the door. "Nothing Grissom, absolutely nothing," she replied in a defeated tone as she walked out of the room.

**SOMETHING **

Grissom took hurried steps to catch up to Sara. Putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She spun around at the contact. Glancing at his face, she saw a range of emotions pass over his handsome features.

With a heavy, irritated sigh she said, "What is it Grissom?"

Pulling her into a nearby and empty examination room, he said in a harsh angry whisper, "What the hell was that back there?" The anger that had briefly crossed his features now flashed in his eyes.

Closing her own eyes she tried to stem her own anger and apprehension at the situation. She was desperate to tell him EXACTLY what was on her mind, but the potential consequences terrified her. Another rejection at this point would take her twice as long to get over, and she knew there was a possibility that she may NEVER get over it. "Dammit Griss, how is it possible that you can be such a brilliant guy, yet still be so incredibly dense?"

His eyebrow arched in question. "Seriously, after what happened to Nick, don't you want to at least TRY some of the things you've been too scared to do, or things that you've convinced yourself weren't possible; before it's too late?"

Grissom sighed heavily. There wasn't a day that'd gone by since Nick had been rescued that he HADN'T thought about the future and lost opportunities. What had happened to Nick was one of his worst nightmares, but even worse was the thought that it could've just as easily been Sara, and that would have been almost more than he would've been able to handle. Scrubbing his face with his hands he said, "Sara, I don't know what…"

"…to do about 'this'," she finished for him.

Grissom's hands dropped to his sides, and he took another deep breath. "You're right I'm a coward," he said simply.

Then he took another deep breath. "I'm also scared that this chance may never come again," he finished, reaching out to hold her hands.

The pit of Sara's stomach filled with small bursts of energy, her muscles fluttered, as a large ball of lightening curled in the pit of her stomach. She stood still, unable to move even if she'd wanted to. Her mind was unable to comprehend what was happening as Grissom's warm strong hands made their way up her arms and stopped at her shoulders.

When he softly pulled her toward him, the ball of lightening burst and sent small bolts of electricity through her entire being. Passion flashed in his eyes, a passion she was sure was mirrored in her own. Being this close to him was intoxicating, leaving her feeling drugged and hyper-alert at the same time. She was sure electricity was rolling off her in visible waves, and that anything flammable in the area would combust any moment. She knew she was imagining things when she heard a crackle of electricity between them as Grissom's lips finally descended on hers. Melting into his embrace, she allowed the chaste yet powerful kiss to consumer her. It was an eternity that ended all too soon, as Grissom pulled back.

It was all she could do to raise her hand and run her thumb against his full lower lip. "There now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

He moved his head slightly in the negative before reaching up and holding her thumb to his mouth to kiss it tenderly. Drawing her thumb away, she replaced it with her mouth. This time she was in charge, and she wanted more than just a chaste taste of his lips; she wanted to consume him and wanted him to consume her in return. The deep kiss drugged them both to a near stupor.

Grissom whispered huskily, "You're right, that wasn't hard at all."

Sara was speechless. Grissom again took hold of her hand. "How about breakfast at my place at the end of shift?"

Sara almost had to shake her head to clear it of the haze that had settled the moment his lips had descended on hers. "Sara?"

Her eyes cleared. "Huh?"

"Breakfast at my place after shift?" he repeated with a smile.

"Oh yeah, that'd be great." The familiar Sara smile lit up her face. "See you then," she said as she left the room.

Grissom watched her leave and focused on the rear-end that had distracted him on more than one occasion. He was left alone in the room with a silly grin on his face.

Greg happened by at that moment and watched Grissom for an entire minute before his boss shook his head slightly. Focusing on Greg a slight flush rose to his cheeks. "Greg, isn't there something you should be doing?" he asked sternly, the professional mask falling back into place, with an almost audible click.

Smiling, Greg backed out without a word. There was definitely something happening between his boss and mentor. Sara had had a very similar grin on her face when he'd bumped into her in the hallway just minutes earlier. The smile dropped a little when he realised that there wouldn't be a snowball's chance in hell of him being any more than friends with the woman who had captured his heart from the moment she'd walked into his lab almost six years ago. Realistically he realised there'd never really been a chance of that happening. He was happy that two of his favourite people were finally doing 'something' about their obvious feelings for each other.

**ANYTHING **

Sunday morning dawned, cold and raining, belying the name '**Sun**'day. Grissom pulled the covers over himself, and scooted closer to Sara, assuring that they were now both encased in a warm cocoon.

Sara woke slightly at the disturbance. "Quit hogging the cover's Gil," she mumbled moving closer to him to steal his body heat before falling back to sleep.

Grissom smiled, he now had even more of a naked Sara pressed up against him. It was so easy to get her to do that and he loved using his ploy at every opportunity. He watched her as she slept, loving the peaceful look on her face.

He was slightly startled when she said, "Stop staring at me when I'm sleeping Griss, you know it freaks me out."

A smile broke out on her face as brown eyes met blue. Scooting even closer, as if she could get into his skin, Sara moaned in pleasure. "Mmm, Gil, you're so nice and warm."

She slid her long leg between his and draped herself over his chest. "Morning gorgeous," she said kissing him languidly. When they were both in need of air, they broke apart.

"Now, why on earth didn't we do this a long time ago?" Grissom asked as his hand wandered over her arms, breasts, stomach, every place he could reach. Sara gasped as he ran his hand lightly up her thigh and fingered the bundle of nerves at her core.

With a barely suppressed moan, Sara said, "If you remember correctly, I DID want to do this a long time ago. But YOU weren't sure what to do…"

Running his hand back up her stomach, he was now caressing her breast in a way that made her crazy. "Gil…don't stop," she said beginning to writhe under his ministrations. His own excitement was also growing.

Touching her at her core, she bucked beneath him. "Now Gil. Please now." Grabbing himself, he guided his manhood into her slick wetness.

They moved together, like the branches of the trees being moved by the storm outside. Kisses and affectionate utterances falling from their lips like the leaves from the trees. They came together, their storm ending like a tornado. While outside, the weather still cast a dull shroud around the lights of the 'city that never sleeps'. Their afterglow was like a roaring fire on a sub-zero day.

Grissom still found it hard to believe that the beautiful creature; the woman of his dreams was lying next to him. The fantasy that he'd denied himself for so long, when all he'd had to do was reach out and take what was before him.

Stroking his chest, and playing with the light covering of hair, Grissom was unaware of the fact that Sara was watching him intently. Emotions were passing over his face with the restiveness of the clouds outside.

"What are you thinking?" she asked softly while pressing a soft kiss to his collarbone.

"What a silly old fool I am."

Sara leaned up on one elbow, confused and a little hurt at the statement. "Grissom, you know I don't think of you like that. Age has no bearing on what I feel for you. You're NOT old."

He ran his fingers through her hair smiling at her outburst. "I didn't mean it like that. I know now how stupid," he paused. "How very stupid I was to think and believe that you'd be that shallow. But that's not where I was headed. I just can't believe I was so stupid to not accept that you DID feel this way. I've wasted so much time because I couldn't see past my own misgivings. I've cheated you and myself out of months…years…"

Silencing him with a kiss, Sara moved over to cover half his body with hers. "I guess we're gonna havta make up for that then," she said with a familiar glint in her eye.

Grissom returned the smile and began to run his hands over her warm skin. "Anything you want Sara. Anything you want."


End file.
